Don't Gotta Work It Out
by hysterekal00
Summary: Sokka sees something he would rather never see again. one sided Suki/OC, Suki/Sokka. Collection of 500 word drabbles that correlate in the end.
1. Sokka

I slowed my ostrich horse as I reached the outskirts of the village. There was nothing I could do. I had seen it with my own two eyes. The dojo…I shook my head, part of my black hair falling into my eyes. To think the last time I'd ever cried had been for her. When I thought I'd lost her. She would never cry for me again.

I hopped off the animal, watching it run back to mass of houses. Let her see it, think I'd been lost and wouldn't return. Teach her a lesson. I spat on the sand, standing on the same beach we first met on. She'd beaten me once. And now, she'd beaten me again. Beaten me deep into the ground, and broken me.

My sword was out before I knew it. The one she had returned to me, the one she had traveled all the way across the world to fetch for me. I doubted she would ever do it again.

I went through the sparring motions with ease, remembering my lessons. It had been a while since I had held the space sword in my hand, and it felt good. I let my anger flow out through my arm, turning it into strength, my sword moving faster than ever before.

I stopped only when my arm could no longer hold the weight of the weapon. I let it fall, watching as it moved away particles of sand. I fell to my knees after it, sweat running down my brow and stinging my eyes. I gasped for breath, my arm feeling weak and watery. The beach faded in and out in front of my eyes. I had over-exerted myself, and I knew it.

My throat was burning, my body crying out for water. Like an idiot, I had left my water skin back at the house. _Our_ house. For the first time that night, I felt hot tears sting in the back of my eyes. The lump in my throat made it hard to swallow, and I let out a strangled sob. I thought she'd loved me. Maybe I was wrong. It hurt to be wrong. It hurt so much…

I let out another sob, clutching sand in my fists. I still remember the first time we met, when she'd first shown she might have loved me. And I still loved her now. I couldn't help it. She may not have been my first love, but she was the first girl who I'd ever felt _this_ for.

I felt the cold waves lapping at my feet, and I got to my feet. It was late, and I had no place to stay. I didn't think she'd want me at our – no, _her_- house. I sighed softly and removed my armor, stripping down to my pants, and laying down in the sand. I looked up at the sky, watching the moon and the stars. I wonder if she thinks of me at times like these. _Yue._


	2. Suki

I went to the dojo, the piece of whit paper clutched in my fist, a small smile on my lips. Sokka had said he wanted to spar with me when he was done "negotiating" with the Earth King, Aang, and Zuko. I knew he was on his way home today, and I wanted to be there in time to see him.

I walked into the wooden building, not paying attention. A soft noise made me whirl around, to come face-to-face with a young man. A face I thought I'd left behind in my past, a face I'd thought would have fallen on the battlefield. "Shin!" I stared at the boy, his oh-so-familiar green eyes looking back at mine.

"Suki. I've missed you." He smirked and put his hands on my shoulders, as if he owned me. Not anymore. I shook his hands off, watching the hurt expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked me, his eyes wide.

"You forgot how long you've been away, Shin." I stared at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Only a few years, Suki." Shin looked down at me. "Why?"

"Yes Shin, only a few years since you left me at the age of 12 to go fight for the earth kingdom. You were 14, and you broke my heart. I've moved on, Shin." my voice was hard and cold, even to me.

He blinked, confused, then looked at my hand. "What's with the paper?"

I clutched it tightly, thinking of Sokka and wanting Shin gone more with every second. "it's none of your business. Now leave."

He laughed at me. "Leave? but I'm with my girl again."

"I'm not your girl anymore, Shin." I was fighting my instincts to kick him forcefully out of the dojo.

"Yes you are." his voice had changed into something that sounded almost possessive. "You always will be." with that, he leaned forwards and kissed me.

It took a moment for my brain to register what had happened. A moment too long. The moment I knew was what happening, I knew it was wrong. Only Sokka could do that to me now. I pushed him off of me, hearing vague footsteps in the background but paying them no heed.

"You ass!" I screeched, slapping him. "You kiss me once, leave, then have the nerve to strut in here after 4 years and kiss me again? I'm in a relationship, you jerk!"

Shin smirked and pointed out the door. "With who, him?"

I rushed to the door, my heart hammering wildly. I got there in time to see the silhouette of a young man riding away on an ostrich horse, framed by the setting sun.

I turned to Shin, shaking with anger. He saw the look in my eyes and backed away, arms in front of his face in fear. What a weakling. "I will deal with you piece of low life scum later." I shot him one last look before tearing out of the dojo, chasing my love. "Sokka! SOKKA!"


End file.
